


Heaven Couldn't Wait For You

by sweetbaby_1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, its sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbaby_1D/pseuds/sweetbaby_1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❝Go on, go home.❞</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry blinked back happy tears, sucking in a choppy breath. "Zayn," he called into his room loudly. "Zayn, come here, hurry!"

Zayn skidded into the bathroom, looking worried. "You okay? What's wrong? Why are you smiling? Harry, why aren't you telling me anything?"

"Shut up so I can tell you," Harry laughed through his tears and sniffles. Zayn's lips snapped closed and he nodded for Harry to continue. Harry held up the thing in his hand, smiling as his eyes shone bright.

Zayn's mouth fell open and he dropped to his knees, gathering Harry into his arms. "Is this real? Is this actually happening right now?"

"Yes, yes it's happening Zayn," Harry breathed out happily, nodding excitedly. "Four years, it took four fucking years, but it's finally happening!"

Zayn opened his mouth, then closed it and opened it again. He couldn't even express how happy he was in this moment. Four long years, and now his dream was coming true.

 

"We're having a baby, Harry!"


	2. Month 1

~WEEK 2~

“Well, Mr. Styles, you are indeed pregnant,” Dr. Tillman said, smiling at the two boys. “You’re only about two weeks along, but you’re definitely having a baby.” He continued on, explaining how to properly care for the unborn child, how Harry should eat, and everything else they needed to know about getting ready for a baby right now.

Harry squealed excitedly, squeezing Zayn’s hand. “So like, when will we be able to know if it’s a boy or a girl? Or the due date?”

The doctor laughed, shaking his head at the excited man. “Well, that won’t be until after your first trimester, so about three months. That’ll also be around when we can tell your due date. Until then, I want to set up a date for an appointment to make sure you’re doing good. Is the fourth good for you guys?”

Harry and Zayn thought if they had anything to do, came up with nothing and nodded. “Okay, good. That’s exactly two weeks, and if things are going good then, we’ll probably do a check-up every three weeks after that as well,” Dr. Tillman said, standing up and shaking both boys hands. “See you in two weeks, gentlemen. Take care of the baby and yourselves, especially you, Harry.”

Zayn and Harry stood up. “Thank you, Doctor,” Zayn spoke for the first time since they got there. He set his hand on the small of Harry’s back, gently guiding him out of the building.

“I can’t believe we’re actually having a baby, Zee! We’ve been waiting for this for literally years! It’s about damn time I get my damn baby,” Harry said excitedly, furrowing his eyebrows at the end. He and Zayn had talked about a baby way back when they first started dating, and began trying after they’d been together for a year and were sure about them being forever.

Zayn laughed at his boyfriend as they got into the car. “I think we should go out next week to celebrate, invite all of the boys,” Zayn pitched, kissing Harry’s forehead when the younger boy nodded eagerly.

****  
  


~WEEK 3~

Zayn, Harry, Niall, Liam, and Louis were all sat at a table in some fancy restaurant that Zayn had picked for their celebration. Harry had said that a simple place would be good enough, but Zayn insisted on going big for the night. It was necessary, they were gonna finally have a little them running around. Harry consented, agreeing with Zayn’s logic.

“Alright guys,” Zayn said, getting everyone’s attention. He grabbed Harry’s hand in his, setting them on the table “We have something to tell you all.” The boys looked at them curiously, they already knew they were together, what was this? “After some long years, Harry is finally pregnant!”

The table erupted in cheers, none of them caring that the whole restaurant was looking at them.

“That’s great, guys! How far are you, H?” Liam asked, smiling brightly. He was almost as excited to have a little niece or nephew as Zayn and Harry were to have a son or daughter.

“I took the test two weeks ago, but we just went to the doctor last week. He said I was about two weeks, so it should be like, three now,” he answered happily.

Niall shook his head at Harry proudly. “I should have known, you two are both glowing!” They all laughed, congratulating Zayn and Harry again.

“One more thing, though,” Zayn said, taking a deep breath. He looked to Harry and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small dark blue velvet box and set it on the table. “Harry, it’s been five years. Five years of living happy with you, five years of being madly in love to the point where I don’t even care about anything else. Literally.” Zayn got down on one knee, ignoring when the eyes of over half of the restaurant were on his back.

“For four of those five years, we’ve been trying desperately to have a child. We’re finally having one and I can’t wait to finally start our family. So, I’m asking you now, when things are finally going as planned. Harry Edward Styles, will you please do me the honor of marrying me and becoming Harry Edward Styles-Malik?” Zayn’s face was hopeful, like he was begging Harry in his mind not to turn him down, at least not in front of all of these people.

And of course he didn’t. Harry slid out of his chair and almost strangled Zayn, he hugged him so tight. “Yes, yes, oh my god, a thousand times yes,” he cried, his tears falling quickly as Zayn told him how much he loved him. The entire restaurant broke into loud applause, especially Niall, Louis, and Liam.

After a while, they all left, Louis and Liam going back to their flat, Niall going to his own, and Zayn and Harry going home to celebrate one more time.

****  
  


~WEEK 4~

Zayn had told his mom about Harry being pregnant, and a few days later she showed up at their house. “Oh, my baby is gonna have a baby of his own,” Tricia shrieked. She ran to Zayn, pulling him into a tight hug. Zayn rolled his eyes and hugged her back, smiling.

“Hi mum. Did you leave the girls at home?” Tricia nodded and looked up when she heard shuffling feet.

“Oh my god, Harry,” she cooed at her son’s boyfriend and hugging him like she’d hugged Zayn, but a little looser, not wanting to hurt the baby. “How are you, love? Aw, look at your cute little tummy!”

Harry raised an eyebrow at his soon-to-be mother-in-law as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He’d been taking a nap. “I’m only four weeks Tricia, I’m not showing yet. Are you calling me fat?” Harry asked, his bottom lip wobbling. He may be only four weeks pregnant, but some of his symptoms had set in early.

“No, no no!” Tricia shook her head quickly, pulling Harry into her arms again, and stroking the back of his head. “I was just saying, you’re still so small right now! Just wait until you start developing!”

Harry sighed happily, the onslaught of tears quickly subsiding. “Yeah, I’m excited! Zayn said I’d be adorable with a little baby bump,” Harry boasted, grinning proudly. Tricia nodded in agreement, petting Harry’s flat stomach softly.

Zayn smiled as he watched his fiance and his mom bond over the unborn baby. “You two will make the best son-in-law/mother-in-law pair,” he said absent-mindedly.

Tricia perked up at Zayn’s words, looking between her son and Harry. Then she noticed the matching rings on their fingers and squealed. “My baby is getting married and having a baby! This is the happiest day of my life!”

Tricia pulled Harry into her lap, making his eyes nearly pop from his head. “I could never ask for a better son-in-law, Harry! You’ll make a gorgeous child, and you make my Zaynie happy.”

****  
  


~WEEK 5~

“Harry Styles and Zayn Malik?”

The boys stood up when the receptionist called their names, walking to the door she was holding open. “Room 5, Dr. Tillman will be in soon,” she smiled, nodding when Zayn thanked her.

Zayn helped Harry up on to the bed and stood at the end, holding his hand. "Is it bad that I'm nervous? Like, I'm scared something will be wrong with our baby," Zayn admitted, sighing.

Harry shook his head, stroking Zayns face to calm him. "Everything is fine. The baby is doing great, growing and perfect, okay? I can feel it, maternal instinct, I guess," he laughed when Zayn looked at him questioningly.

"Well, the baby is growing inside of you, I suppose you should know," Zayn smiled, leaning into Harry's hand on his face. He sighed happily, turning to kiss Harry's hand. "God, I'm so excited for this! Like, I know I keep saying it, but fuck! A baby, Harry,” Zayn gushed, smiling ecstatically.

Harry just nodded in agreement. “I know, like, holy shit! A perfect little baby that looks like us!”

Just then the doctor walked in, smiling at the two excited young men. “Hello, boys. Nice to see you both smiling again.”

Harry and Zayn laughed, separating as the doctor grabbed his stethescope from the hook and walked up to Harry. “Lay back for me, I’m gonna check both you and the baby’s heart beats.” Harry laid back, breathing as the doctor told him.

After a few more things were done, Dr. Tillman leaned on the counter. “Alright, well everything is perfectly fine. Your stats are normal and you and the baby are both doing great,” he mused, smiling as Zayn and Harry smiled happily at each other. “So, we’ll do every three weeks from here on out. I’ll see you guys on the twenty-fifth. Just keep doing what you’re doing and things will be great.” Dr. Tillman shook both boys hands, smiling at them as he walked out of the room.

“I told you everything was gonna be fine, Zee,” Harry bragged, kissing Zayn as the older boy lifted him from the bed.

 

“That you did. Now come on, let’s get some food in you two.”


	3. Month 2

~WEEK 6~

“We need names, Zee,” Harry murmured one night. He and Zayn were lying cuddled in their bed, watching television. Zayn nodded in agreement, turning off the t.v. and shifting to face Harry.

“You got any specific ideas?” Zayn knew this had always been one of the most exciting parts for Harry, thinking up all of the different names.

Harry nodded excitedly, placing his hand on his belly as he rambled to his fiance. “I know I wanna do something unisex, so that he or she can be happy with the name, no matter what. Like, if they turn out gay or transgender or whatever, they won’t have to like, change their name, ya know?”

Zayn nodded, understanding completely. “I like that idea. So our little angel knows that we support them no matter what and thought of every way to keep them happy,” he smiled, kissing Harry’s forehead.

Harry nodded, beaming at Zayn’s praise. “Exactly. So I was thinking Adrian, Kadin, Ryan, Skylar, or Ryleigh,” he said happily, waiting for Zayn’s opinions.

“Those are actually amazing. And if I know you, which I do, there’s reasons for them all. So, what’s so special about those certain names?” Zayn asked, smirking as Harry blushed slightly.

Harry cleared his throat, suddenly shy for no reason. “Well, uh, Adrian means dark, and I think that fits perfectly for your child. Kadin is companion, which doesn’t really mean anything about you, but I just adore that name. Ryan is little king, which again, it’s perfect for our kid, because you’re a king, my king.” Harry blushed, giggling as Zayn pecked his lips softly. “And I just love Skylar and Ryleigh, they’re just really nice names, to me.”

Zayn nodded, placing his hand on Harry’s stomach where his had previously been. “Those are great names for great reasons. It’ll be a hard choice.” He scooted down the bed slightly, kissing all over Harry’s still flat tummy. “I still can’t believe I’m actually gonna have a baby with you! It’s like, a dream come true! The love of my life and a perfect little baby to finish it off.”

Harry smiled down at Zayn fondly, running his hands through his hair as he went on about how happy and excited he was.

~WEEK 7~

Zayn and Harry decided that it was finally time to tell Harry’s family about the baby and engagement. And it was going pretty good, but not near as well as it had with Tricia.

Anne and Gemma were never really fond of Zayn. They blamed him for Harry’s leaving home and not being around often. Which Zayn understood, because it was true. Had he and Harry never met and started dating, Harry would probably still be at home with his mother and sister instead of in a totally different city.

They also just generally thought Zayn wasn’t good enough for their Harry. They said that since Harry and Zayn got together, Harry had changed for the worst, that Harry was a lot less happy now than he’d ever been. They were wrong. Harry was at his best now that he was with Zayn. He couldn't be any happier, and Zayn was a good person.

There were all sitting, Zayn and Harry on the couch, with Anne and Gemma in armchairs across from them. Zayn was looking down into his lap, and chewing nervously on his bottom lip. Harry,who was holding Zayn's slightly shaking hand, looked up and smiled.

"I'm just gonna get on with it. I'm pregnant and Zayn and I are engaged," he said quickly and proudly. He knew how his family felt about Zayn, and he knew how nervous Zayn was, so he decided to just be the one to let it out.

Gemma stared blankly at her brother, while Anne sat with her eyebrows raised. Gemma was the first to speak. "Well, I mean, that's great. The baby part, that is. N-Not that you two being engaged, is bad but... Yeah."

"I may not be your biggest fan, but you're undeniably gorgeous, so no doubt my grandchild will be breathtaking," Anne smiled, getting up and kissing Harry on the cheek.

Harry's mouth fell open when his mom sat back down without saying anything to Zayn or about the engagement. "Wow, you're.... You're fucking believable, Mom!" He looked to Gemma, giving her a disapproving look. "You too, Gem!" He shook his head and stood up. "Look, I know neither of you exactly like Zayn, but for once, could you put that aside and be happy for me? I'm happy, and I'm gonna have a baby, and I'm in love with a good man who loves me!"

Zayn shook his head, standing and trying to gently push Harry back to sitting on the couch. "Babe, sit down. It's fine, I don't mind." Zayn's attempt at comforting Harry just spurred him on further.

"See! He's so fucking amazing, he just takes whatever you throw at him and let's you do it! Because he hopes that one day you'll actually stop being so fucking terrible and accept him, if nothing else!" Harry's breathing was picking up, his chest was inflating and deflating rapidly, and his eyes were filled with tears.

Zayn grabbed Harry's wrist gently, pulling him down to his lap. He held Harry close to his chest, kissing his shoulder blade every so often as he whispered to him. "Hey, calm down. I'm okay, it's fine. I love you and our baby, so stop stressing and just relax. All’s good, kay?”

Harry nodded, nuzzling into Zayn’s neck. “Can we go upstairs and lay down? I just wanna cuddle with you right now, please?” Harry stood up when Zayn nodded in agreement.

“You go on and lay down, I’m gonna get you some water and make you noodles, okay?” Harry nodded, smiling because Zayn knew exactly how to make him happy. “I’ll be up there in a few minutes,” Zayn smiled, kissing Harry softly, watching him fondly as he walked up the stairs into his old room.

He went into the kitchen, getting one of the noodle cups from the bag he’d packed and putting water in them before heating them up. He was pouring water into a glass when he heard a throat being cleared from the doorway. Turning around, Zayn’s eyes widened. “Oh, um, hi Gemma.”

Gemma sighed, walking up to Zayn and hugging him lightly. “I’m sorry, about my mom as well as my self. We’ve both been terrible to you, and you don’t deserve it. Harry is right, he’s happy and getting everything he wants because of you, we should honestly be thanking you for making him so happy.”

Zayn shrugged, half smiling. “It’s fine. I mean, I wish you guys would like me, but you don’t, and for good reason. I kind of tore your family apart,” Zayn sighed guiltily.

“No,” Gemma said, shaking her head, “you didn’t. You made him happier than he ever was. He fell in love and now his dreams are coming true.” Shaking her head, Gemma laughed humorlessly. “It’s fucking stupid, but I honestly only disliked you because you were giving Harry everything I didn’t get to have.”

Zayn looked at his future sister-in-law, confused. “What does that even mean?”

Gemma began to explain why she was so hostile to Zayn all these years. “I had a high school sweetheart, just like Harry has had you. We were gonna get married and have a family, it was great. Then we found out, after trying for so long, that I couldn’t get pregnant. He left me, he said he couldn’t be with someone who couldn’t give him kids. So, I came back home, and then my mom treated me as if she was the one who’d lost everything.” Gemma sniffled, wiping her cheek.

“And then Harry met you, and had someone to love him, something I’d lost. Then we found out he could get pregnant, and my mom treated him like he was the child she never had. And I blamed you for that, because you were the easiest to hate since you weren’t family. But I realize, it was stupid and petty and terrible. You’re a great person, Zayn, and I just wanted to thank you for all you’ve done for my brother,” she cried, hugging Zayn tight. “And for making me and aunt soon. I’m sorry for treating you so bad all this time.”

Zayn shook his head. “That’s terrible, and I’m sorry for bringing that on you. But even so, I wouldn’t let Harry go for anything, him and that baby mean too much to me to feel as bad as I should.”

“Don’t,” Gemma laughed. “You have no reason to be sorry or even consider feeling bad. Just keep making my baby brother happy and it’s fine.”

“Gem, can Zayn and I have a moment?” Anne asked quietly, having overheard their conversation. Gemma nodded, hugging Zayn one last time before leaving the kitchen. “I wish that I had a reason half as good as Gemma’s for why I was so rude to you. But I don’t, and I won’t lie to you.”

“You know how I feel about you, and why, but I am grateful to you. For what you’ve done for Harry, making him so happy. And also, for what you’ve done for me, making sure my baby boy is taken care of and giving me grandkids. Gemma was right, I started treating Harry like he was my favorite after what happened, because it had always been my dream to be a grandma, and it was hard to find out that my daughter couldn’t do that for me.”

When Zayn shook his head sadly, Anne held her hand up. “Don’t try to make me feel bad about what I did, I already know it was a bad thing to do as a mother. Harry, Gemma, and I have talked about it and came to the conclusion that we would let that time go. This is about me and you right now.”

“Why don’t you like me, though? I do everything in my power to do right by you and make Harry as happy as he can be, but it’s like just the mention of me in any way disgusts you. Am I really that bad?” Zayn asked, furrowing his brow as he asked the question that has been killing him for years.

“No, you aren’t bad at all,” Anne sighed. “I just- It’s a mom thing. That we instinctually hate whoever takes our babies away and does what we can’t for them. I did it with the man Gemma was talking about, as well. Just give me some time and I’ll warm up to you, hopefully.”

Zayn licked his lips nervously. “It’s been literally five years, Anne! How long will it take for you to accept this? Harry and I are gonna be married soon, we’re gonna be in-laws, did it take this long for you to accept Gemma’s ex?”

Anne shook her head, refusing to look at Zayn’s face. She could hear the tears and distress in his voice. “I’m sorry, I just can’t find a reason not to hate you. But thank you, again.” And with that, Anne left Zayn to cry silently in the kitchen.

~WEEK 8~

“Everything is great, as usual! You boys are doing amazing, you’ll make great parents,” Dr. Tillman praised, watching Zayn and Harry. He’d just finished doing the checkup for Harry and the baby, and was happy to tell the couple how well they were doing. “Whatever it is that you’re doing, keep it up and you should have a perfectly happy baby. See you in three weeks.”

Tillman shook both boys hands, walking out of the room and letting them dismiss themselves as he went to check on other patients. “Come on, babe. We have Red Lobster reservations to get to,” Zayn smiled, holding Harry’s hand as they left the doctor’s office.

~WEEK 9~

“I was wondering,” Zayn started as he and Harry were making dinner. “Have you started thinking of ideas for the nursery?”

Harry looked to his fiance, shaking his head no. “I feel, since you’re letting me pick the name, you should be able to do the nursery. You are the artist in this relationship, ya know?”

Zayn laughed at Harry teasing him. “Yeah, I know. Well, I was thinking, what if we did a light blue-ish, teal type color with gray accents and like, a musical theme?” Harry motioned for him to continue. “We could do the walls and ceiling the blue color, then have like, music notes and lyrics and piano keys in various grays. And we could put the name you choose over our favorite lyric set. Then we could have the crib, curtains, and dresser in a medium-light gray and white color scheme, and have gray carpet.”

 

Harry nodded, envisioning the idea Zayn had just pitched. “Yeah, that sounds perfect. I think we should go with that,” he smiled, setting the plates on the table as they sat down to eat. “We can go and get the stuff and start on it soon.”

 


	4. Month 3

~WEEK 10~

Zayn was out, buying things for the nursery. They were going to start decorating soon. He’d left while Harry was asleep, and Harry had woken up to a note telling him he’d be back soon. Harry had passed about an hour doing a little baby research, and found out that the baby may be able to hear him. So, he went and stood in front of the body mirror in their bathroom and held his shirtless stomach.

“Hi, little one. You haven’t grown enough to where I can see you, but I know you’re in there, and I wanted you to know, that I love you more than I love anything in the world. Except for maybe your daddy… Is that bad to say?” Harry shook his head at himself. “Well, I’m not even sure if you can hear me in there, but I just want you to know, that we love you so much and have been waiting on you for a long time. I can’t wait to meet you,” Harry said, smiling. “And I know your daddy is just as eager.”

Harry jumped a little when he saw Zayn behind him in the mirror. “I don’t even know if the baby can hear me right now,” he said, blushing as his future husband wrapped him in his arms from behind.

“Well, whether it can or not, I wanna talk, too.” Zayn led Harry to the bed, lying him down gently. He cuddled up close to his stomach, rubbing gently. “Hi, gorgeous. God, I really hope you look like your father, because then you’ll be the most beautiful little angel in the world, though you already will be. I’m gonna make sure you’re the most spoiled baby ever, as will your father and grandmas and aunts and uncles. So many people already love you and are waiting for you. You’re gonna be the best thing to happen to all of us,” he whispered, kissing Harry’s little stomach. “Between you and your dad, I’m gonna be the happiest person in the world, you’re both so important to me.”

Harry wiped his face, smiling dopily at Zayn talking to his torso. “I love you, Zee.”

“I love you more, Haz, and our angel, too.”

~WEEK 11~

“Zayn,” Harry groaned pitifully from the bathroom floor. It was eleven at night and Harry had been sitting here, leaning against the wall and occasionally throwing up for a few hours.

Zayn walked into the bathroom, looking down at his fiance sadly. Harry had made him leave the bathroom so many times, and told him not to come back unless Harry called him. “You think you’re done now, love?”

Harry nodded his head, pouting. “The internet said I shouldn’t be having morning sickness already. And it isn’t even morning, so what the hell!” Harry was venting, but calmed down when Zayn pulled him in closely.

“Calm down, love. I’m sure it’s just an early onslaught. You’ll be fine,” Zayn tried to comfort.

Shaking his head, Harry sighed. “I feel like something is wrong, Zee, this isn’t normal.” Harry had been getting violently sick for a few days now, and this was a weird feeling.

“If you don’t feel better in a few days, we’ll go see Dr. Tillman and see what’s going on, yeah?” Zayn smiled, kissing Harry’s forehead when he agreed. “Alright, come on now, let’s get you rested up.” Zayn led Harry to their bedroom, lying down beside him.

For the first time since he’d found out about the pregnancy, Harry was the one afraid.

~WEEK 12~

It was the next week, and Harry was still feeling like shit, so they were sitting in a room waiting for Dr. Tillman to come back with the results of a few tests he’d made Harry take.

Harry was shaking, and Zayn’s foot was constantly tapping nervously. Tillman had seemed a little weird and confused when he’d left, though he’d said everything should be fine.

“Harry, can you lay down for me, I need to do one more thing,” the Doctor said, coming back into the room with a deep frown on his face. When Harry laid down, Dr. Tillman felt around his stomach with his fingers, then the stethescope. “Shit,” he murmured.”

The wheels on the bed were unlocked and Tillman began rolling Harry down the corridor and into a room with big machines everywhere, Zayn following closely. Finally, the doctor spoke. “This is the x-ray room, I’m gonna scan you, full body, and see about something.”

Harry quickly looked to Zayn, eyes wide with worry. “Relax, love, let Dr. Tillman check on you, I’m here, it’s fine.”

Thirty minutes later, Zayn and Harry were sitting back in the room, waiting for the doctor to come back from inspecting the x-rays. Both were quiet, to nervous to do anything more than hold hands.

Dr. Tillman walked into the room, rubbing his face. He looked tired, and he wasn’t smiling like he usually was. He hadn’t been all day. “Harry, I’m gonna prep you for surgery.” He sat down in his chair, sighing heavily, and explained what was happening.

Zayn and Harry broke down crying, their entire worlds had just been shattered with a simple sentence.

 

“Your baby didn’t make it, you’ve had a miscarriage.”


	5. epilogue

Zayn walked into the nursery, watching Harry sadly. He was sat leaning against the empty crib, the same place he'd been since they found out about the miscarriage. Looking around the room, Zayn began crying to himself.

 

He'd decorated the room after the doctor's visit, to surprise Harry when he got home from surgery. He'd chosen the lyrics to Beyonce's 'Heaven Couldn't Wait For You' and painted the name Harry had picked above it in fancy lettering, Adrian.

 

Harry had seen the room and sat right in front of the bed, crying. It'd been two weeks and Harry had barely left the room unless he had to.

 

"Babe, can you come eat, please? You haven't eaten a thing in days and I don't want you to get sick," Zayn said quietly, sniffling.

 

For the first time since they found out, Harry looked Zayn in the eyes. Then he spoke, also for the first time.

 

"I'm leaving, Zayn," Harry whispered, sighing when Zayn looked at him confused. "I'm gonna go back home with my mom and Gemma."

 

Zayn's eyes widened in realization, and he shook his head quickly. "No, baby, why? WHat's wrong, am I not being supportive enough? I'm sorry! I swear I'm trying, but it's hard. I don't wanna like, make you sad or anything, it's a hard thing to talk about."

 

"I know," Harry croaked, more tears falling. "And that's why I have to leave. You've done everything right, but I can't do this anymore. It hurts too much."

 

"What about us getting married? How long are you gonna be gone," Zayn asked quietly. His heart was breaking, and he knew it was about to be broken even more.

 

Harry sighed. "I'm not gonna come back." He slipped the ring off of his finger and handed it to Zayn. "We aren't gonna get married, and we're just gonna forget about everything in the past five years."

 

"This isn't fair, Harry! I'm hurting, too, ya know? I lost my baby the same way you lost yours, and I'm trying to be a good fiance to you, especially right now. I know you need me to help you through this, and I need you, too," Zayn said, but he knew he'd already lost him.

 

Harry looked down, taking a deep breath. "I know that, Zayn. And I know it isn't fair what I'm doing, but it also isn't fair for me to hate you for nothing. And that's what's happening. Everytime I look at you, hear you, think about you, or our baby, I hate you more and more. And that's not fair to you, because you haven't done anything wrong."

 

"Then why are you leaving me? If I haven't done anything wrong?"

 

"Because you shouldn't have to deal with me hating you for nothing. But losing the baby, I can't help it. I think about the fact that we were gonna be parents, then I think about the fact that it's gone now, and I hate you so much," Harry explained. "I love you, and I don't wanna do this, but I can't put either of us through this anymore."

 

Zayn shook his head, still trying to change Harry's mind. But he knew it was pointless. "I can deal with you hating me, I'll leave you alone. I'll stay in another room, but please don't leave me. I can't deal with that."

 

There was a beep outside, and Zayn finally started sobbing, knowing it was Anne and Gemma coming to get Harry already. Harry kissed Zayn's cheek, feeling terrible. But this was the right thing to do.

 

"I'm so sorry, Zayn. Don't cry, I'm not worth your tears."

 

He walked out of the nursery, and Zayn watched through the window as he walked out of the house and his life. He broke down, crumbling to the floor in a pathetic heap of nothing. In less than a month he'd lost everything that was anything to him, his baby and his boyfriend of five years turned fiance. There was nothing left for him, or of him.

 

 

 

Zayn just laid there crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its over  
> Thank you guys so much for reading ansd everything ily all


End file.
